Kendani-Himo
by RagnarokMorgana
Summary: Había sobrevivido a la guerra, pero había caído en ese nuevo programa de reivindicación para descarriados, en que descubriría lo que sería lo mejor de su vida, todo por instinto, por lujuria mágica. al menos así descubriría que su vida podía ser mejor. Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Pansy Parkinson" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Sé que debería estar escribiendo para actualizar mis otros fics, pero este reto me ha caído cmo anillo al dedo, plasmé una idea que me rondaba desde hacía tiempo, mis fics no han llegado a puntos en que pueda incrustarla así que aquí cae bien, esta es la excusa perfecta para publicar esto xD

Disclaimer: Los personajes y cualquier referencia al mundo Potteriano son pertenencia de J.K. Rowling!

Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Pansy Parkinson" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

Ahora sin más ¡A leer!

**Capítulo único: Lujuria animal.**

Jadeos. Las cortinas del dosel cerradas, dentro un muffliato que impedía a sus compañeras de habitación escucharla removerse inquieta entre las sábanas, mientras en sus sueños no se hallaba allí, sino en un lugar desconocido, su cuerpo sudaba de forma tangible, su piel parecía hervir por sí sola, aunque eso no lo sabía, parecía que se sofocaba, sobre todo si se ponía atención a su respiración dificultosa y agitada.

_No podía saber en dónde estaba, porque definitivamente no podía ver en el exterior mostrado por el enorme ventanal, en el cielo no había más que estrellas, la luna no se encontraba por ninguna parte, las cortinas se mecían con frenesí, las velas chatas y anchas regadas por el suelo y flotando encendidas iluminaban tenuemente la habitación con sus llamas tan rojas como las cerezas, las paredes estaban cubiertas con un tapiz elegante y aterciopelado negro, con diseños intrincados en molduras de polvillo de plata, no sabía que estuviera en venta ese tipo de tapizado en alguna tienda, pero era bonito, debía ser muy caro también, jamás había visto algo así; trató de abrir la puerta doble de habitación, pero esta neciamente se le resistía luciendo infranqueable y desplegando brillos de plata, sí, era madera pulida y pintada de plateado, era hermosa y todo, pero enserio quería irse; retrocedió instintivamente mirando alrededor, buscando una salida, pero no veía ninguna más plausible que saltar por la ventana, por lo que caminó hasta ella y vio hacia abajo, un acantilado de turbulentas aguas que chocaban contra las rocas que se alzaban en aquella maratónica caída para luego retroceder y alimentar un flujo solenoidal, ese era el hermoso panorama, no, no era buena idea echarse allí, si no la mataba la marea, lo harían esos enormes sedimentos, o el poderoso remolino; caminó por sobre la basta alfombra felpuda, en apariencia cómoda, sin embargo, le era mejor la enorme cama prolijamente tendida, quizá si estuviera tranquila incluso se echaría a dormir un buen rato, pero ello no era de importancia en ese momento, debía salir de ese lugar._

_La puerta se abrió con un casi inexistente chirrido, se dio vuelta de inmediato, pero antes de poder dar un paso, esta ya se había cerrado, dejándola sola con un hombre vestido como mayordomo ¿Dónde estaba? No podía verle el rostro, tampoco había reflejos en su cabello como para permitirse deducir si se trataba de un castaño, un pelirrojo, un rubio o un azabache ¿De qué servían las luces de las velas si ni eso podía hacer? definitivamente aquello no le gustaba, comenzó a sentir calor, mucho, pero estaba segura de que hacía frío, afuera empezaba a llover a raudales, el incógnito se mantuvo imperturbable y en su misma posición por lo que le parecieron horas, ella también lo hizo, de un momento a otro, no supo cómo, él ya estaba a poco menos de un metro de distancia, encarándola, aprovechando las sombras para cubrir su identidad, lo único que podía distinguir era un brillante antifaz de satén blanco perlado tapando la línea de sus ojos, ahora ni siquiera podía saber si los tenía claros u oscuros, o si su expresión era como menos amistosa, o por el contrario malvada._

_Retrocedió instintivamente al ver a lo que parecía su nuevo visitante transitorio, dando un paso hacia ella al tiempo en que con un movimiento ágil y elegante tiraba del nudo de su corbata para deshacerlo y dejarla caer, pasos de él continuaron tratando de acortar la distancia entre ambos mientras ella se encargaba de compensarlos para mantenerla, yendo hacia atrás sin ver, los zapatos relucientes del hombre que tenía en frente no emitían sonidos al pisar, la alfombra se los tragaba, paró al sentir el borde del colchón chocando detrás de sus pantorrillas, y le miró expectante, con sus sentidos sobre-estimulados._

_Una mano grande la empujó como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo, el colchón se hundió bruscamente bajo su peso, las sábanas perfectamente colocadas la recibieron abrazándola con sutileza, una caricia que habría sentido de no haber estado tan tensa, estudiando la situación; respiró hondo para infundirse agallas, trató de levantarse, pero le fue imposible, él estaba allí, sobre ella, lo siguiente que supo era que este perfecto desconocido estaba besándola con determinación, doblegándola, se removió tratando de salir de debajo de él, no debía permitirlo de nuevo esta noche, no consiguió nada más que hacer que la sujetara con fuerza de las caderas y que una mano aprisionara sus muñecas, soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando mordió su labio con violencia, y luego la lengua de aquel extraño irrumpió en su boca, dominándola, explorándola, sin perder oportunidad de acariciar su cuerpo con lentitud con la mano libre, parecía que su forma de besar no se correspondía a la armoniosa sensualidad con que la tocaba, sin embargo, ello no era lo que la mantenía estática, dejándose hacer, no, era el hecho de no sentirse sucia, por el contrario, el ardor que comenzaba a apoderarse de cada trozo de su piel iba en aumento, suspiró al percibir como su cuello era atacado luego, con paciencia, con sutileza, luego más vorazmente, casi de manera animal, una sensación placentera y difícil de describir se anidaba en su vientre bajo, deseaba más de eso, aunque no supiera qué nombre ponerle, se movió como lo habría hecho cualquier gato, buscando que los labios de ese extraño continuaran besando su cuello, pero en las zonas en que deseaba que lo hiciera, él se mostró bastante complaciente al respecto._

_Sintió la tela ser desgarrada y arrojada al suelo, él besaba sus clavículas, sus manos ahora libres se aferraban al cuerpo fornido casi compulsivamente, una a su nuca y la otra al comienzo de su espalda justo debajo de su cuello, podía notar como las yemas de sus dedos friccionaban contra la tela del smoking, alzó un poco la cabeza, distinguió los restos de una bata de organza de un rojo sangre ¿Acaso había estado vestida con ropa de dormir? Puso sus ojos en la indumentaria que llevaba encima mientras luchaba por concentrarse en ello y no el la sensación que le producía cada toque de ese hombre al que secretamente llamaba Kendani, por su forma salvaje de tratarla; le gustaba, le fascinaba, no sabía que su mente o su alma estuvieran tan corrompidos, pero cada roce se lo confirmaba, lo deseaba, ni siquiera lo conocía, no había visto su rostro, pero esto era lo más placentero que podía haberle pasado en la vida y no quería parar aunque debiera; invadida por nuevas fuerzas, le hizo levantar el rostro y atinó a besarlo con hambre._

_Se estremeció y jadeó en cuanto aquellos labios besaron sus senos uno por uno mientras una mano acariciaba al contrario y la otra, la que siempre se mantenía libre, viajaba por debajo del vaporoso salto de cama que cubría casi con desgano su abdomen y vientre, porque el joven se había encargado de romperlo por arriba para liberar sus pechos en un momento de distracción suya, en un arranque de impulsividad, haló las ropas del que, al menos por ahora, sería su amante, el costoso saco se rompió solo con sus uñas y bruscamente lo despojó de lo que quedaba de este, esa tela aun a pesar de las apariencias era demasiado frágil, mmm bien, hizo la prueba, se aferró a la blanca camisa de algodón egipcio que cubría el torso de su acompañante y tiró con fuerza, también cedió rápidamente. El aire escapó de su pulmones apenas lo vio semidesnudo sobre sí, se obligó a respirar de tal forma que sus pulmones consiguieran oxigenarse con ritmo pausado, pero el que él atacara su boca después al tiempo que destrozaba lo poco que le quedaba de su salto de cama no ayudó en nada, lo que siguió fue frenesí, no supo bien como lo hizo, pero sabía que era un suelo, así que cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo, él ya no llevaba pantalones, y aunque no alcanzaba a ver el final de aquella perfecta V formada en su pelvis, estaba segura de que tampoco ropa interior, y él, haciendo uso de su fuerza más elemental, la desnudó con una voracidad más excitante que cualquier gesto amable que pudiera haberle mostrado; ambos se besaron como si se hallasen poseídos por el mismísimo demonio de la lujuria, por un momento ella pensó que podría quemarse en el infierno, siempre y cuando él estuviera allí para tomarla eternamente entre las llamas._

_Gimió entre la sorpresa y el placer cuando los besos que se extendían por sus caderas alcanzaron su intimidad, un ligero mordisco en el botón que precedía a su entrada bastó para sentir una contracción en su interior que la hizo sentir urgida, más que antes, gimió de nuevo, pero con más fuerza aun cuando sintió como dos de los dedos de aquella poderosa mano que la había estado acariciando con vehemencia se adentraban con rudeza dentro suyo, no hubo dolor, eso parecía no existir cuando se trataba de él, que lo único que podía brindarle eran placeres lascivos, deseo, y fuego, salvaje e inacabable._

_El pulgar de ese hombre, su Kendani, rozaba con descaro sobre los labios que como pétalos resguardaban su entrada y el pequeño nódulo que como capullo lo coronaba grácilmente, aquel punto tan sensible y vulnerable, su espalda se arqueó ante un roce especialmente lascivo, pudo escucharlo reír, al parecer satisfecho al volverla loca, pero qué más daba, gimió al sentir como su interior era de alguna forma revuelto por la manera en que el movía los dedos y presionaba el milagroso capullito impúdico aumentando su urgencia, deseaba más, mucho más, gimió otra vez, él se detuvo, se sintió aturdida por ello ¿Ese hombre pensaba dejarla así acaso?_

_Su inquietud quedó resuelta en cuanto con un movimiento fluido se posó sobre ella, sin esfuerzo alguno le abrió las piernas, claro ¿Qué necesidad iba a tener de forzarla a abrirlas si ya estaba más que dispuesta? Por primera vez se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento ¿Enserio iba a hacerlo con un extraño? Bueno ya había pasado antes aunque no sabía si siempre soñaba con el mismo hombre._

_Sus labios fueron atacados con movimientos lentos que solo la dejaban más hambrienta, sus manos acariciaron la espalda de Kendani paseándose frenéticamente a causa de la ansiedad que la recorría, sus uñas se clavaron en la tierna piel de terciopelo cuando sintió como él la penetraba sin aviso, sin palabras de advertencia, de su boca salió una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa, el joven besó su cuello cortamente antes de apoderarse de sus pechos y comenzar a embestirla con un ritmo constante y lento, deseaba más, mucho más, más profundo, más fuerte, más rápido, pero no se atrevía a pedírselo, aunque sus gemidos empezaban a sonar a súplica y los besos, las lamidas, las mordidas, la incendiaban de una forma evidente._

_Su piel ardía, toda ella se sentía bullir, se quemaba de dentro hacia afuera, su cuerpo se retorcía en un intento de alcanzar la cima imaginaria que aquel espacio oscuro pintaba en lo más alto, sobrepasando el techo de la habitación, sus caderas se movían buscando más satisfacción bajo el peso de ese hombre sin identidad, arrasada por un placer casi agónico, gimió con fuerza, mientras su vientre se contraía involuntariamente, sus pechos firmemente aferrados por aquellas manos grandes y fuertes, mientras él la llenaba una y otra vez con embestidas que amenazaban con partirla en dos y la lengua de aquel extraño se paseaba por su cuello entre besos húmedos y mordidas excitantes, lascivo; una embestida más fuerte aun que las anteriores le hizo estremecerse y gemir a viva voz, tanto en sueños como de forma corpórea, aunque no había manera de que ella pudiera saber eso, sus sentidos solo se concentraban en la forma en que las carnosas paredes de su interior se contorsionaban con palpitaciones que aprisionaban de forma violenta el miembro viril que la penetraba hasta lo más profundo de su intimidad._

_Jadeo, jadeo, gemido. Gritos de lujuria que llenaban donde fuera que estuvieran, las sábanas blancas empapadas, hechas girones en algunas zonas, amontonadas en otras ¿Cuántas veces la había tomado ya, tres, cuatro? No lo recordaba, su pecho estaba apoyado contra el colchón, sus manos se aferraban a los finos barrotes de la cabecera de la cama, su espalda se arqueaba instintivamente buscando más cercanía mientras él la sujetaba de las caderas con fuerza y la embestía como se lo haría a una perra, no sabía si debía sentirse insultada por ello, tampoco podía pensarlo en ese momento, no le interesaba, nada le parecía más importante en esos instantes que lo que su cuerpo sentía y pedía casi con voz propia, rogaba encarecidamente en lo más profundo de su subconsciente por que la llenara más honda y vigorosamente, quería que llegara tan profundo que en verdad pudiera romperla en pedazos, lo necesitaba, era una urgencia que no creía posible sentir, pero ahí estaba, aun sentía lejano el roce de la piel sudorosa y caliente del torso de ese perfecto extraño contra su espalda cuando entre las entradas y salidas salvajes de su interior buscaba besar y lamer su cuello, y morder sus hombros y el lóbulo de su oreja, no podía percibir nada más que no fuera ese vaivén urgido y duro en detalle, todo lo demás estaba borroso, la energía, el calor, todo parecía concentrarse ahí, no necesitó pedirle más para que él la penetrara con tanta fuerza que la hiciera gruñir de placer una y otra vez hasta arrastrarla y arrojarla de cara al orgasmo, sus gritos en esa ardiente fase llenaron la habitación continuamente; escuchó la respiración de ese desconocido agitarse, aun estando casi sedada por la sensación de implosión que la había estremecido y había recorrido todo su cuerpo, pudo percibir como él continuaba una y otra vez con aquel ritual de depredador que lo llevaría también a la gloria carnal, soltando como último vestigio de su imponente ritmo animal una última exclamación ininteligible antes de dejar fluir su propia lujuria como lava ardiente dentro de ella._

Despertó de golpe, dando un respingo, se sentó con movimientos cansados y débiles, su respiración estaba agitaba, su piel brillante por el sudor que la recorría, las sábanas húmedas eran prueba de lo que sus noches de onírica lujuria causaban en su cuerpo, sus bragas estaban empapadas y sospechaba que parte del diminuto short que usaba bajo la corta bata de su pijama también, se removió un poco estirando sus piernas, pero tuvo que encogerlas de inmediato y unirlas, gimió por lo bajo, sus caderas se alzaron inconscientemente apenas un centímetro, una contracción en su vientre le mostró la angustiosa realidad que afrontaba desde hacía casi un mes, como todas las noches, había vuelto a tener _esos sueños_, y ese hombre, que sospechaba era el mismo cada luna, había vuelto a hacer con ella lo que quería, no era que se le resistiera demasiado tampoco, ni siquiera la primera vez que se lo había encontrado había hecho demasiados intentos de deshacerse de él, tampoco cuando la tomó en un callejón a oscuras en Londres, ni en su soñado Glasgow durante una visita a Escocia con sus padres, o en las caballerizas con las que había soñado antes de ir allí, ahora que llevaba viviendo en esa finca dos semanas, sus sueños parecían haber empeorado, ese programa en que se había visto obligada a participar por haber pretendido entregar a Potter a Voldemort en su séptimo año de Hogwarts ahora le estaba pasando factura, la habían ligado con jóvenes que se habían unido al Señor Tenebroso y a Mortífagos, sus padres lo habían sido, así que esa era una forma elegante de prisión, pero ello no era lo que la atormentaba, sino su realidad.

En principio no había tomado muy enserio eso de que las mujeres de la familia experimentaban sueños extraños luego de su décimo octavo cumpleaños, su abuela decía que siempre sucedía porque la magia que fluía en el cuerpo de una Parkinson solo podía ser complementada por un alguien específico, que en algún momento sus instintos hallarían al indicado, ahora lo comprendía, por suerte su madre le había ayudado a perfeccionar una variación del muffliato que se lograba con un movimiento inverso de muñeca, era más duradero y potente, de no haberlo aprendido habría pasado bastantes problemas con eso de sus visitas nocturnas; miró sus pechos, sus pezones se erguían casi burlonamente, sabía que estaba mojada y su vientre se contraía internamente, quiso resistirse, pero sabía que a esas alturas iba a ser imposible, alzó ligeramente el corto vestido de su pijama, introdujo la mano bajo su short y la infiltró dentro de sus bragas, rozó sin querer ese punto tan sensible que Kendani parecía estimular con especial deleite, contuvo el gemido que ello le provocó en su garganta, e introdujo un par de dedos, se dejó caer de espaldas e hizo lo que sabía que debía hacer, los removió casi con violencia desesperada por alcanzar el éxtasis, imaginando sin que fuera su intención, a su amante nocturno, sus caricias, la forma en que él se movía dentro de ella, un gemido especialmente alto y urgido salió de sus labios con fuerza, los músculos internos se contrajeron alrededor de sus dedos una y otra vez explotando aquel calor, esa energía endemoniadamente placentera y deliciosa, dejándola exhausta.

No sabía cuantos minutos llevaba allí, en esa posición, sin moverse ni un poquito, se sentía realmente cansada, como si todo lo que había sucedido en sus sueños hubiera sido real, suspiró con aire derrotado, se sentó por segunda vez en el día sobre el colchón y a pesar de que estaba tentada a quedarse allí un rato más, se obligó a levantarse, sus compañeras aun no despertaban, perfecto, tomó sus cosas silenciosamente y salió de la habitación rumbo a los baños, que además, para su gran molestia, se hallaban fuera de los edificios en que de las habitaciones, caminó distraída, las imágenes de su sueño no salían de su cabeza, siempre había pensado que de ser real esa forma de comportamiento mágico, sería a Draco a quien eligiera, era por quien se había sentido atraída durante años, pero no había sido así, al contrario, gracias a aquellos encuentros sexuales con su amante de media noche, había dejado de pensar en él y en básicamente cualquiera.

Ah, cómo le molestaba que los baños fueran compartidos, por suerte era demasiado temprano, no había ruidos proviniendo de allí, a esas horas el agua era demasiado fría, justo lo que necesitaba para que su cuerpo pudiera soportar el calor que sus sueños le dejaban hasta la noche, cuando volviera a encontrarse con _él_, entonces dejaría que la tomara como quisiera; abrió la puerta con brusquedad y se adentró en el baño, sin fijarse, algo chocó con ella y cayó al suelo, jamás habría podido imaginarse que algo así pasaría, esperó un duro golpe, pero aún así no se magulló de gravedad, solo quedó en una posición incómoda, unos brazos la rodeaban fuertemente, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, su intimidad mojarse aún más y su piel calentarse, su vientre se contorsionó casi como si quisiera alcanzar y abrazar al chico que la sujetaba, se sentó a medida que él se apartaba, sus ojos chocaron con unos oscuros y brillantes de sorpresa y algo oculto que no pudo definir, bajó la mirada al torso desnudo, notó que más abajo, no había más que piel expuesta, alzó el rostro de nuevo tratando de concentrarse en la mirada del chico, pero lo que hizo fue más bien notar como la piel oscura brillaba al sol como si se tratase de caramelo, las gotitas que resbalaban por los anchos y fuertes hombros relucían y la tentaban, escuchó como alguien se aclaraba la garganta, fijó sus ojos en los del mago que la observaba, él se acomodaba la toalla mientras la miraba.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?- espetó con voz medio ronca, medio pastosa, quiso golpearse ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida de mierda era esa? Blaise alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado con socarronería.

– ¿No es obvio?- respondió con naturalidad e ironía mientras se erguía y le tendía una mano para ayudarla, ella la tomó con cierta reticencia – Más bien eso debería preguntarte yo ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Pansy Parkinson es la princesita de la casa, nunca se levanta temprano a menos que la obliguen- musitó burlonamente, la chica frunció el ceño y golpeó su pecho en reprimenda, él fingió dolor.

–No seas estúpido, también es obvio a qué vine- espetó con violencia mientras se agachaba a recoger las cosas que habían quedado desperdigadas por el suelo al caer ambos, trató de colocar su toalla sobre su pecho de forma disimulada, acababa de notar que sus pezones, que se habían estado manteniendo quietos, se habían erguido de nuevo.

La sensación en su piel era _esa sensación_, no la había percibido con nadie más, ni siquiera por accidente, con el moreno había sido diferente, a pesar de que acostumbraban a estar cerca, el único amigo al que le tenía esa confianza era a Draco, los demás normalmente no la tocaban, sin embargo, cuando lo hacían, a menos que se tratase de chicos con los que saliera, que tenían ciertos privilegios, pero con ninguno jamás se había sentido así, nunca se había encendido con solo ser tocada por alguien, y ahora estaba allí, frente a Blaise, un chico que nunca había visto como tal, descubriendo que bajo las túnicas enserio era guapo, y no solo eso, sino un hombre bien formado de la cabeza a los pies; un jalón en su brazo la volvió a la realidad.

– ¿Qué te sucede?- inquirió, Pansy le miró haciéndose la desentendida, lo cierto era que lo único en que se concentraba era el en agarre firme del moreno en su brazo, apretó más la toalla contra su pecho, Blaise alzó una ceja y haló para arrebatarle el lujoso paño a forma de juego.

– ¡Hey!- exclamó en medio de la sorpresa, se le acercó para tratar de recuperarlo, el ex-Slytherin alzó el brazo en que lo sujetaba y Pansy en medio de su desesperación por quitárselo se aproximó descuidadamente, pegando sus pechos al torso de Blaise sin querer, el moreno se quedó estático el sentir el roce contra su cuerpo, dejó caer su brazo lentamente, la azabache le miró con gesto sorprendido, sin moverse un ápice, oh no.

Blaise le miraba intensamente, como si tratara de descifrar sus pensamientos, amenazó con hacerse hacia atrás, pero el moreno la retuvo por la cintura con un movimiento brusco.

– ¿Sabes que no es normal esto?- inquirió con tono profundo mientras la estrechaba aun más contra su pecho con la mano con que sostenía la toalla para aumentar el contacto, Pansy tragó grueso, sabía a qué se refería, podía sentir como sus pezones erguidos eran casi aplastados por el torso del moreno.

¿Entonces esos pensamientos habían sido reales? Porque llevaba casi un mes acostándose con una chica sin rostro y la única que lo hacía sentir así era Pansy ¿Cómo, por qué? No sabía, pero sí sabía que era ella, frente a él, su cuerpo se lo decía, no iba a dejarla ir.

–Blaise… No soy un maldito felpudo, suéltame ya, me asfixias- habló con ese mismo hastío que la caracterizaba, aunque por dentro se sentía descolocada; el muchacho ni se inmutó al escucharla, en cambio sonrió de lado con los oscuros ojos centellando peligrosamente, aflojó el agarre sin mencionar palabra, pero no hizo nada por liberarla.

–Blaise…- siseó al tiempo que trataba de zafarse de ese forzado abrazo en que estaba atrapada, sin embargo, de nada sirvió, el moreno en vez de soltarla la acercó con un gesto brusco y la besó con fuerza, sin rituales románticos, sin palabras de por medio; Pansy emitió una exclamación ahogada ante ello y sintió como sus rodillas parecían perder fuerza, en ese momento agradeció que el moreno la sujetara con tanta firmeza.

Joder, joder, joder ¿Pero cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que era ella? Ahora que la besaba, ahora que probaba el sabor de sus labios, se sentía estúpido y enojado consigo mismo, era tan obvio, lo único que había podido distinguir de su compañera nocturna eran justo sus cabellos negros ¿Qué le había pasado? Bueno eso ya no importaba a esas alturas.

La besó con salvajismo, con todas sus ansias contenidas, casi con odio por habérsele ocultado tanto tiempo, asedió con su lengua la de ella hasta que enfurecida, la azabache respondió con brío, luego no resistió la tentación de bajar a su cuello, mientras la guiaba al interior del baño, sonrió para sí mismo, de esta no se escapaba*

Estaba ebria, lo sabía, no había perdido la consciencia todavía, pero qué más daba, se quitó el corto vestido que la cubría, quedándose solo en bragas, fue tumbada salvajemente a la cama por el que ahora era su esposo, rió con soltura a carcajada limpia por eso ¡Ah, malditos americanos con su mundo liberal, no podía creer que se hubiera casado saliendo de un casino en Las Vegas en lo que tenían que ser simplemente unas bellas vacaciones para conmemorar sus tres años de libertad absoluta! ¡Ja! Pero había valido la pena y cada centavo que habían pagado, incluso la suite era perfecta; disfrutó del nuevo truco que había aprendido y lo desnudó sin necesidad de esfuerzo o varita, ambos se entretuvieron explorando sus cuerpos de forma lenta e incitante, caliente. He ahí el hombre con el que llevaba teniendo sexo desenfrenado desde hacía ya cinco años, su relación había sido solo carnal y se había transformado en un juego de posesión, luego de conquista continua, hasta que los sentimientos los alcanzaron, hacía tres años había salido del sucio cuchitril en que habían estado juntos por primera vez, desde eso se habían mudado juntos aunque a su madre no le había gustado la idea, por suerte la señora Zabini era más liberal y los había mandado a una bella propiedad en Canadá, sabiendo lo que sucedería con ambos durante todo lo que quedara de noche, recordó felizmente cómo Blaise la había tomado esa vez, era increíble como ambos seguían mostrándose esa misma pasión cada que tenían oportunidad, sí, era cierto, ni sus oficinas en la extensión de las empresas de artículos de Quidditch de su padre en Ottawa se habían salvado.

_La había metido al baño, le había roto la ropa a tirones como en sus sueños, se había quitado la toalla y la había alzado sobre sus caderas, ella lo envolvió con sus piernas por instinto, sintió dos dedos penetrando su interior sin ningún aviso ni delicadeza, gimió ante ello y lo escuchó reír, ella estaba ya lubricada como efecto de sus propios avances sexuales nocturnos, se sintió avergonzada por ello, la idea de ir a darse un baño había sido justo para limpiarse, pero Blaise se había divertido jugando con ella, hasta que la llevó a un punto en que sin poder aguantarlo, casi gritó su nombre como una exigencia, entonces, y solo entonces, él la había tomado en un solo duro movimiento sacándole gemidos con cada profunda y violenta embestida._

–_Te voy a follar hasta que pagues cada noche que me debes- le escuchó gruñirle al oído en algún momento, no fue consciente de cuando, pero él había cumplido su palabra, se lo había hecho en ese maldito baño hasta que casi había caído inconsciente y lo había disfrutado más de lo que era sano contar y en posiciones que ni siquiera había sabido hasta entonces que existían._

Y ahora estaba allí, gimiendo, gritando su nombre, oyéndolo gruñir y jadear con cada dura ida y venida, enérgico, violento y amenazante, vaya manera de celebrar ¡Ah, joder! ¡Tenían que casarse más seguido! Se abrazó a él con fuerza arañándole la espalda al sentirlo penetrarla más profundo que otras veces soltando un leve gruñido de placer y luego arremetidas consecutivas la llevaron a un poderoso orgasmo que la arrastraba lentamente a las tierras de Morfeo, lo sintió llegar a él al mismo cielo antes de desplomarse sobre su cuerpo.

Era increíble como ahora podía tener consigo a su Kendani cada noche, a su animal, y como ella era para él su signo más notable de lujuria, su Himo encarnada, saber eso le gustaba, ellos eran sin duda eso para el otro. Era magnífico cómo su castigo en una estúpida hacienda había transformado su vida en ese cuento incontable, como la sociedad con el tiempo les había abierto paso luego de reivindicarse. Sublime, así se sentía respirar y existir ahora.

Que Merlín cuidara al mundo de ellos, porque iban a conquistarlo juntos, tomados de la mano y compartiendo las sábanas, las lunas, los sábados y todo lo que hallaran en su camino.

Porque eso eran ambos, la expresión de la lujuria animal compuesta y fracturada por dos personas, eso eran ellos en su más increíble y gloriosa expresión.

_Kendani-Himo…_


End file.
